Fever Fever
by TheyCallMeMr.Sunshine
Summary: She certainly was beautiful in every way imaginable. However, his obsession over her was beginning to embrace him with several mixes of emotion. What were they? Rage and jealousy. Not only was she controlling him mentally and emotionally, but physically as well.


___**Disclaimer: Derek C. Simmons, Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy, as well as Resident Evil belong to Capcom. The song from which these lyrics come from is entitled 'Fever Fever' by Melody Club. I make no profits by writing this. It is pure fiction, and is intended solely for entertainment.**_

**Random Author's Note:** I first heard this song 4 years ago when I got FIFA 08 (it has a good soundtrack btw). I felt that this song could really describe Simmons' obsession with Ada, his views on her, as well as maybe his jealousy of Leon. This fic is the best I could come up with lol. If you'd like to hear the song after reading, here's the music video for it on Youtube: /watch?v=G5ZEr0fUbwQ

Characters: Derek C. Simmons, Ada Wong, & Leon S. Kennedy

* * *

**"Fever Fever"**

* * *

_Struck down by a prayer,_  
_As she compels you, you can't help it._  
_Drop down to your knees,_  
_She's in your mind and you are blinded._  
_And she put a spell on you._

As he sat down facing the folder that was placed before him, Derek C. Simmons couldn't help but be captivated by the photo of the familiar feminine beauty he was looking at.

'Still as beautiful as the last time I saw you,' he thought to himself. The photo was of a woman who went by the name of Ada Wong.

He still remembered the very first time he met Ada several years ago. That same day went down in history as the best day of his life. In contrast to his worst day, which was when she had fled from him and never looked back.

Simmons had met no other woman that was equivalent to the beauty, skill, and intelligence to that of Ada Wong. She set the bar up so high for the spy community and absolutely no one was able to reach it. He had spent such a long time looking for someone who's persona was compatible to his own. When he met Ada, he found who he was looking for.

'And you left me...'

Ever since he met the enigmatic spy, he developed a strong emotional attachment to her. Whether the attachment was one of business or of infatuation was not known to others, but he had a pretty clear view of which one of the two it was. And that certain attachment blinded him in so many ways. In fact, it blinded him so bad that his doom was now only a matter of time.

_She's nobodys angel._  
_She's nobodys, nobodys angel._

He removed her photo from the paper clip it was pinned down by and inspected it closer. Ada certainly had beautiful features and it almost seemed as if she hadn't even aged since she left.

'Even if it's been more than a decade, you still look as young and flawless as you did when we worked together.'

The photo looked as if it had been taken fairly recently, but Ada's photo wasn't what was bothering him at the moment. No, it wasn't her.

It was the man detailed in the files. There was also a photo of him. He was blonde and blue eyed, handsome and had a stubble. He was also detailed to have been an american government agent. Perhaps he was the one who was rumored to have partnered up with her during the Raccoon City incident. According to previous reports, they had also met up during other missions and operations following Raccoon City's sterilization.

Not only that, but a specific rumor (one that he had heard about only once) also hints that the government agent and the spy had secretly met up several times between 2004 and 2012. Only what made this interesting and caused Simmons' blood to boil was that these weren't interactions while on missions – these were interactions while on their spare time.

A female worker, who was usually envious of Ada, had told Simmons, "Your girl's been getting hot and heavy with Mr. Kennedy. If I were you, I'd tell her to use protection before she ends up pregnant."

After hearing this, Simmons asked to get a background on Leon Scott Kennedy checked as quickly as possible. After reading an entire report on him - including the 'Kennedy Report' - and other files on the agent, Simmons developed envious and hating feelings towards him.

He couldn't and _wouldn't_ accept the fact that another man was making Ada feel special and loved – something which Simmons completely failed to do.

And now he realized that perhaps Ada wasn't the 'angel' he thought her to be.

_Fever, fever, leave my heart alone._  
_Teardrops down my face,_  
_I curse the day when I was born._

One side of Simmons was questioning the reason why he has become so envious of Leon and so protective of Ada, while the other side only wanted to eliminate Leon and keep Ada. She certainly had to be pretty special for someone like Simmons to want to have her so badly.

Love. Love had to be the only explainable reason of why he was so jealous. Any other word or phrase would be incorrect in his book. Not even 'infatuation' was a strong enough word.

The same previously mentioned female worker told Simmons yet another thing that made his blood boil even more.

'You know, that Kennedy guy's pretty hot. I wouldn't be surprised if she _was_ sleeping with him.'  
'Should I have a reason for believing any word that comes out of your mouth?'  
'I'm not asking for credibility,' the female worker had laughed, 'I'm just saying it's not shocking to see that she chose to have _him_ over _you_.'

The amount of sweat that his body was embraced by was enough to make him look like he had a fever. The sleeves of his suit stuck to his moist skin and he loosened up the collar from his neck. He felt his heart sink when she said that last sentence. It hurt him because it was true. Ada Wong had run to the arms of a man that wasn't Simmons. A man who he didn't even know personally yet wanted to strangle and torture him.

Simmons had sincerely wanted to make Ada feel like no other man had ever made her feel before, including John Clemens, Ada's deceased ex-boyfriend, and Leon S. Kennedy, her current lover.

Simmons obliterated any healthy bond he could have formed with Ada when he became involved in Raccoon City's sterilization. She fled from him right after the midwestern city's destruction and he was never able to contact her again.

She was gone and away just as quickly as she had arrived and had stayed.

_Lost inside her grace,_  
_And you surrender - sweet surrender._  
_Bound within a sigh,_  
_She takes you under, keeps you under._  
_And she put a spell on you._

Ada Wong was truly beautiful. Every aspect of her being was worthy of worshipping and praising. Her high level of intelligence and skill was perhaps what Simmons found to be 'beautiful' of her. Of course, her gorgeous looks were just a bonus to him.

All Ada did during the time she 'worked' with Simmons was carry out missions like she typically did. But the way she did them was what caught the attention of his eyes. The accomplishment of her missions was nowhere distant from perfection. She would leave for missions confident and she would return from them unscathed.

She was perfect to him in so many ways. All she had to do was show her unparalled level of competence for her to wrap him around her finger.

Simmons fell for Ada's perfection far too quickly and easily. He did so at such a rate that even Ada found his obsession over her odd.

'I am not obsessed. I am _not_ crazy. I just know when to appreciate a person's capabilities when they deserve it. Even if they don't wish to accept it themselves...'

Little by little, as Simmons spent time without his precious Ada beside him, he began to lose what little sanity he had left. He believed that if he couldn't have the real Ada Wong beside him following his orders, then he would have to create an Ada Wong that _would_ do so.

It was almost as if Ada had put a spell on him without even realizing it.

_Still my fading heart beats for your love._  
_Still my fading heart beats for love._

He couldn't handle it anymore. He had to manufacture his very own Ada Wong, and so his malevolent experiments began.

By this point, he didn't care if it was the real Ada or a fake Ada who returned the love and appreciation he had for the spy. He just wanted those feelings to be mutual. And if he created his own Ada, those feelings would be shared for as long as they both lived.

As cruel as Simmons may have been to many others, both male and female, behind the wall of his chest there was still a beating heart. As wasted away as it may have been, he could still _feel_. He was sure of it when he felt this attraction towards Ada.

His mind was slowly fading away and this fever-like state was driving him insane. His heart would still keep beating until the day it had to be stopped.


End file.
